As is well known, it is imperative that a watch case be impervious to moisture, since penetration of moisture into the movement can interfere with proper operation of the watch and, indeed, can completely ruin the watch. A variety of techniques have been used to prevent access of moisture to the interior of the watch, but these have not been completely satisfactory, due in part to complexity, in part to inadequate life and in part to unreliability. Naturally, all of these factors increase the cost of the watch, so that competitive advantage is lost.
As is evident, then, a simple, reliable and inexpensive method of assuring complete waterproofness is greatly to be desired.